mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Shiki
Shiki is a character that originated in the Square Enix game "The World Ends With You". She appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance in Traverse Town alongside with the rest of The World Ends with You cast. Appearance Shiki's appearance is the same as in The World Ends with You. She is a fifteen year old girl with a tall and slender in figure and maroon hair that is concealed by her cap. Her attire consists of a red short sleeved shirt that exposes a very large portion of her midriff, a short yellow hoodie, a necklace around her neck with a puzzle piece-shaped pendant, and a low-cut green colored denim skirt with a brown pouch around her waist. She also wears a yellow bracelet on her left wrist accompanied with a ring on her pinkie finger, and knee-length brown medium heeled boots with yellow stripes on the sides. She also carries around Mr. Mew, a black cat plush doll she personally made. Personality Shiki tries to the best of her abilities to help others. She is generally positive and upbeat; however, despite her happy attitude, Shiki feels inferior and useless to others, making her jealous of her idols. Shiki attempts to turn these feelings into positive ones and not let them affect her. Shiki is shown to be a talented seamstress, making even her own clothes. Story Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance According to Joshua, Shiki and the others lost their existences and their souls were taken by the Reapers, but they were revived in Traverse Town and met with their partners. To return to their world, they must complete a series of games created by the Reapers. Shiki first appears being attacked by Meow Wow Dream Eaters, but Riku comes to her aid. After saving her, Riku attempts to leave but Shiki tells him that he should accompany her and protect her, calling him a "knight". Reluctantly, Riku agrees and they travel together until Shiki runs off and Riku meets with a mysterious man in a black coat. It is later revealed by Beat that the man in black tricked Shiki, telling her that if she brought him Riku he would take her and her partner to their home world. Realizing that she was wrong, Shiki apologizes to Riku. Later, Shiki, Beat and Riku watch Neku, Rhyme and Sora on another Traverse Town, which was split in two by the mysterious man. Later, Shiki is finally able to reunite with Neku. When they are about to take a break, they are attacked by Dream Eaters but are saved by Sora. When Sora introduces himself to Shiki, he tells her that Neku was looking all over for her and that he said that he "needed" her, embarassing Neku. However, Shiki thanks Neku, claiming that she was happy to be important to someone. Joshua appears before them and tells them that Riku and the others are fighting in the other Traverse Town, so they go the Third District to fight the Dream Eaters. Still, a Dream Eater runs away to another world and Shiki wonders if they failed their mission, to which Sora says that he'll find the Dream Eater for them. After thanking Sora, Shiki mentions that Neku has changed and become cooler and they all invite Sora to visit them in Shibuya one day. Origin Shiki Misaki is originally a main character from The World Ends with You, another game developed by Square Enix. She was Neku's partner for the first week of the Reapers Game. Shiki bears the appearance of her friend Eri whom she envied and thought superior to herself in every way. In The World Ends with You, this was because of her entree fee to the Reaper's Game. She carries a hand made stuff cat named Mr. Mew which is what she uses to fight in The World Ends With You. Although she doesn't control it, she aims it to where it is to fight. Trivia *Shiki alongside Neku, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme are the first characters in a Kingdom Hearts game that are neither Disney or Final Fantasy, but do originate from another game that is property of Square Enix, which is The World Ends With You, as well as being designed by Tetsuya Nomura. *Shiki is often cited to be Neku's love interest due the events of The World Ends With You, where Shiki becomes Neku's entry fee for the 2nd and 3rd weeks of the game. (The entry being what a player in the Reapers' Game values most). In Kingdom Hearts 3D, Neku becomes flustered when Sora tells Shiki that Neku "needed" her. Though Neku could've been flustered at the idea of Shiki knowing he does have a caring side, the word "need" could also be interpreted romantically, so Neku probably thought that Sora was telling Shiki that he (Neku) liked her, especially when Sora told Shiki that Neku looked everywhere for her. *In The World Ends With You, Shiki's physical appearance is actually the appearance of her best friend Eri. (As Shiki's entry fee was her own physical apperance) This is likely still the case in'' Kingdom Hearts 3D.'' Category:Humans